


We Will Overcome

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, tag to first two episodes season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam wants them to be discrete around Jack, but Dean needs his brother.





	We Will Overcome

“No, Dean. We're not alone any more. There's Jack to consider.”

“Oh, come on, Sammy! You can't be serious? No sex while Jack's in the house?” Dean pouted. “Back to separate rooms was bad enough. You must enjoy torturing me! He's Satan's spawn, all said and done. I'm sure he won't even blink at a little bit of brotherly incest.”

“No!” Sam repeated, emphatically. "Jack's like a child; IS a child despite his outward appearance. And we've got to be careful around him. Then just cos he's got one lousy parent doesn't mean he's gonna end up evil. I know you're convinced he's gonna turn, but when it was about me, your faith never faltered. “

“That's different, “ Dean replied cupping Sam's neck and pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. “You're my brother.”  
Sam's voice took on a softer tone.” And you're mine,” he echoed. 

 

Both men stood silent, an eternal moment in time.  
The word brother meant so much, It was a synonym for all they were to each other, all they felt, all the love they bore.

 

“There's a lock on my door,” Sam murmured eventually. “ I suppose we could......”

“Yeah, “ Dean slurred, affected by Sam's nearness. His little brother's touch gave him a high better than the smoothest of whiskies. “That'll do.”

 

In complete silence they consumed their love, or whatever this emotion was that bound them.  
Once, they'd tried to analyse why two brothers should fall into incest, but those debates were long forgotten.  
When they kissed, their bodies sang, when they joined together as one, their souls exploded in joy. Actions spoke louder than words.

 

While love like theirs existed, Sam mused, before falling asleep in his brother's arms, how could he not believe Jack would overcome the evil bequeathed to him by Lucifer, and allow the good in him to triumph.

He, Sam Winchester would do his damnedest to save Jack from his destiny, just as he himself had been saved.  
And he'd do it with Dean's help, for underneath his brother's brusque exterior, lay a heart of gold, especially where kids were concerned. 

Cradled in Dean's arms, Sam slept like a baby, his optimism a warm blanket covering them both. 

The end


End file.
